Flower
by kat386
Summary: Brief glimpses into Rose and Scorpius' relationship.


Rose Weasley had never been the type of girl that you could control. She was always a free-spirited girl. A bit of a wild child.

When her dad had warned her of the Malfoy boy? It meant she had to be his friend. She just had to. It had happened quickly. She had forced Al to sit in the compartment with him. He had been alone, and her heart actually did ache for him when a few kids warned them not to sit with him. "His dad was a death eater!" They stage whispered.

She twirled around, her flaming auburn hair burning behind her. "Don't ever judge someone based on who their parents are or were." It was a lesson that was well taught in the Potter/Weasley clan.

So she politely asked if she and Albus could join him and he complied with a smile. "Scorpius Malfoy!" he announced himself cheerfully. "Nice to meet you both."

"I'm Rose Weasley, and this is my cousin Albus Potter." Albus and Malfoy actually got on quite well right from the start. Rose was more reserved with her relationship with Malfoy, but soon the three Gryfinndors were as inseparable as Ron, Harry, and Hermione had been.

Years went by and the bond between Malfoy and Rose grew from a close friendship, to a blossoming romance. They snuck around at first. For a while actually. Rose was convinced it was more fun that way, and Scorpius was a smitten kitten, doing anything to please his flower.

They spent the first year of their relationship stealing kisses when no was looking, skiving off of lessons to have picnics, and sneaking to the astronomy tower at night to gaze at the stars. It was beginning to become obvious that the pair were together when both of them continually missed Divination lessons. But in fear of Rose's wrath, no one mentioned it. Usually most of the Weasley's and Potter's stayed at Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays, and this year (Rose, Albus, and Scorpius' sixth year) was no different.

Rose and Scorpius snuck away after the feast, grabbed their brooms and went outside to go for a ride in the falling snow. Rose loved the feel of the biting cold against her face, the soft snowflakes sticking to her hair, and the excitement of being out in the dark all alone. After about an hour the two decided to call it a night, and descended back to the ground, making their way back up to the castle.

When they opened the heavy wooden doors, the warmth was waiting to greet them. It enveloped them in a lovely hug, and Scorpius wrapped an arm around Rose as they made their way up to the Gryfinndor common room. They didn't make it very far though, before they were greeted by all of Rose's family.

"Hey there you guys are!" James yelled enthusiastically, eyeing Scorpius' arm around Rose rather suspiciously. "We were looking for you. We're going to go exchange gifts now. Come on, you lot," He waved his hands, ushering them towards him.

"Wait!" Lily cried. "You guys are standing under mistletoe. You have to kiss!" She and the other girls started giggling wildly.

Scorpius began to turn towards Rose, a slight smile on his face, but before he knew what was happening, Rose was jumping into his arms, her soft lips meeting his. He lifted her slightly, spinning her around and returning her kiss.

They broke apart only to see the shocked faces of her family. "Okay let's go exchange gifts now!" And she skipped off ahead of them to Gryfinndor tower.

From there on out, their relationship was no longer secret. There was really never any conversation about it, they all had to know how much they loved each other. Apparently there had been a wager on when they would finally get together, but neither Rose nor Scorpius listened to them.

For Easter holidays, Scorpius went to stay at the burrow with the rest of them. He wasn't quite sure if all the adults in the family knew of Rose and him. Of course he had met them all dozens of times. He was practically family. He stayed with them more often than he was at his father's manor. But that didn't make him any less nervous. Meeting her family as her friend, was much different than meeting them as her boyfriend.

Her uncle, mother, and father had defeated the Dark Lord, broke into and more impressively OUT of Gringotts, they were literally in the history books that he a Rose carried with them to class every day. They were legendary. And he was now dating their daughter.

If any of them knew, they didn't let on. Not at first, at least. The second night, after dinner was cleaned up, Scorpius offered to help the women wash up. "Oh, Scorpius, dear. How thoughtful of you!" Hermione cooed. He followed her, and Ginny into the kitchen.

"So Scorpius," Ginny began. "How's this school year going so far? Having a lot of fun?" She raised her eyebrows at him as she pushed her sleeves up and began scrubbing at a pot.

"Hogwarts is always a blast," he smiled at her. "Especially with these lot." He threw his head back, motioning towards the dining room where all his friends were. "I always wanted a big family, and hanging out with them, well they make me feel like I am a part of the family." He laughed without humor. "I feel more at home here than at my own house."

Hermione looked at him, her eyes soft and gentle and motherly. "You are a part of the family, sweetie." She smiled at him. Ginny left the room to collect more dirty dishes and Hermione turned towards him again. "Listen, I'm an only child too. When I was eleven, Ron and Harry became my best friends- my family. The Weasley family became my family too. Long before I married into the family, trust me. So I know how you feel. Don't get me wrong, I love my parents to pieces, but Hogwarts and the Burrow, they're my home. I just want you to know, that anyone that's important to my kids, nephews, and nieces, well they're important to me too. So don't ever be shy!"

Scorpius felt the sudden urge to hug her, so he did. She laughed and pat his back gently. Ginny entered the room, saw them hugging, and then he felt her arms wrap around them both as well, then Mrs. Weasley was next, then Lily and Rose. "Alright kids," Ginny said laughing. "You guys go do something fun. We'll take care of the rest of this."

The rest of that week went by in a fast blur, and then everyone was back at Hogwarts.

The summer after their sixth year was blissful for the young couple. Scorpius spent a lot of time at the Weasley's house with Rose and Hugo. They went for ice cream, had movie nights, visited the fair often, and went swimming in their pool. They were more often than not joined by Rose's cousins. Albus of course. The three of them were still the best of friends.

Soon came their seventh year, and seemingly in the blink of an eye it was time for their graduation. The Weasley's threw a huge party for the three of them. His father even made an appearance at the grand tent in the backyard of the Burrow. Though he looked extremely uncomfortable, he was there to support his son, and he even spoke briefly with Rose's parents before congratulating the trio once more and apparating back home.

Albus was recruited to the Chuddley Cannons, signing a four year contract with the quidditch team. Scorpius went on to work under Harry and Ron, and became a very celebrated Auror. Rose took a year off from school. After her gap year, she decided to further her education and became an extremely successful healer, beginning at St. Mungo's, and eventually going on to open a her own practice in Diagon Alley, and expanding to opening another office in Hogsmeade.

Scorpius and Rose continued planning their lives. Rose moved out of her parents' house, and she and Albus moved in together, and became flat mates. They lived together for two years, before Scorpius and Rose decided to take the next step in their relationship, and move in together.

Scorpius knocked on the large, wooden door. He stared nervously at the golden plaque nailed onto it. "Auror Ron Weasley," it said in a swirly font. "Come in," he heard Mr. Weasley bellow. "Ah, Scorpius." He smiled at him. Mr. Weasley had almost always shown a surprising warmth towards Scorpius. It had always surprised him. "And what to what do I owe the pleasure? Did the raid not go well..? I would have expected to hear about it sooner if it didn't."

Scorpius cleared his throat. "No, the raid went very well, sir. The mission was successfully completed. We got the evidence we needed, and the suspects are in questioning right now. I'm actually not here about anything work related." He raised his eyebrows at him and Scorpius cleared his throat again. "I'm here about Rosie, sir."

Mr. Weasley's face dropped and he looked pale all of a sudden, "Is she okay?"

"Oh yeah! She's fine. I mean, she's been working herself silly, but she couldn't be happier."

Ron smiled, "Yeah, sounds just like Hermione. Okay well then what's up?"

"As you know, Rose and I have been together for a few years now, and we've been friends even longer. From the minute we became friends, I could tell that Rose was like no other girl I'd ever met. She's kind hearted, but free spirited and wild. She's beautiful and wonderful, and I couldn't ever imagine a life without her. That being said, I really want to marry your daughter. Hear me out," he said before Ron could say anything, "This isn't me asking for your permission. This is me asking for your blessing. And yes, I could sit here and say that I know it's important to Rose, because of course it is. But honestly, this is me being selfish. It's important to me that we have your blessing. I look up to you very, very much, sir. And I want you to know that I have nothing but pure intentions for your daughter."

Ron who had been sitting in the large, cushioned seat behind his desk got up, and sat down in the chair next to Scorpius, so that they were both facing the portrait that hung behind his desk. It was a large one of the entire family. Scorpius was even in it. It was taken right after their third year, all the kids were in the front, and the adults were in the back. James and Albus were now laughing, pointing towards Scorpius and Rose who were blushing furiously at the thought of their twenty year old selves getting married.

"Scorpius," he began. "Every man fears the day he has to officially give their daughter away. But you know, I never understood why until Mr. Granger explained it to me. It has nothing to do with the man individually. When you have a daughter, she is the light of your life. You want to protect them and make them happy. She's your little princess. It's hard to entrust her with any other man. That being said, I know how much Rose loves you. And I don't doubt that you will always treat her with the utmost respect." The last sentence was said as a warning. "I think that I won't be alone in being overjoyed at welcoming you to our family." Scorpius couldn't help the giant smile that broke out onto his face.

A few weeks later, after Rose had arrived home from another grueling day at the office, she yawned kicking off her shoes in the foyer. "Scorp?" She called out, unaware of whether or not her longtime boyfriend had beat her home.

Sure enough, he rounded the corner, a smile on his dashing face. "Yes, Flower?" he whispered into her hair as he pulled her into his embrace.

"It smells like food. Did you cook? I told you I would cook tonight. It's my turn." She said huffily, rounding the corner. Her breath hitched in her throat as she saw that he had transformed the dining room into a romantic dinner spot. There were two dinner set ups, champagne waiting to be poured, candles, and rose petals making a pathway to her chair. She felt tears well up in her eyes. "What's all this?"

"I wanted to treat you," he told her, kissing her hand softly, and then leading her to her seat and pouring her a glass of champagne. Her favorite muggle drink. "You've been working so hard, Flower. You deserve a break."

They both enjoyed a dinner together. They had always made a point in their relationship to take up meals together as much as they could. They were both increasingly busy, with successful careers, but it was something they weren't willing to give up. They both relished this time together.

When they were finished Rose waved her wand and the dishes began to tidy themselves, and then went to their rightful places in the cupboards. "Thank you, Scorpius. You truly are the most amazing boyfriend in the world."

"That's the thing, Rosie. I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore." He rose from his seat, kneeling down on one knee in front of her. Her mouth dropped in recognition. "I want to be so much more than that. You were the first person to ever speak to me at Hogwarts. We've always been inseparable. Our friendship bloomed into a beautiful relationship, and now I believe that it's time that our relationship turn into a partnership. I want you forever Rosie. Will you do me the utmost honor of allowing me to take your hand in marriage? Will you marry me?"

Rose blinked tears out of her eyes. "Yes, of course!" He slid the large diamond ring on her finger and she admired it. She looked at him, tears still softly falling down her cheeks and launched herself at him, kissing him intensely and knocking him down on the ground. She squealed and jumped up. "I can't wait to tell my family!"

It was tradition for the Weasley's to have Sunday dinner together. The whole family, every Sunday, at the burrow. After we flooed there, we took our seats near James and Albus. We were planning on making the announcement after eating, but we should have known that that isn't how it would go down.

I saw the glint of the diamond ring on her finger catch James' eye. "Rosie, where did you get that rock on your finger?" He laughed to himself and continued to marvel at her ring. All eyes turned towards Rose and I. Ron had a knowing glint in his eyes, and he smiled at us. "Wait… Rosie…"

"ARE YOU GUYS ENGAGED?" Albus jumped up, finishing James' sentence.

She cleared her throat, "We were going to tell everyone after dinner." Before either of us had time to think, we were being trampled with hugs and kisses and congratulations and her aunts were crying and her uncles were smiling but giving me death glares and her female cousins were squealing with her and her male cousins were summoning the paper that had all their wagers on it of when they would get engaged. I smiled knowing that soon this craziness wouldn't just be my girlfriends family, but mine too.


End file.
